


Mother In Law

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Tails of The Serpent Prince and Princess [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jellybean is just a babey, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Jughead Jones, Trans Jughead Jones, part of a series, read Balad of the Serpent to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Jughead tells Alice about Jellybean.THIS IS A PART OF A SERIES. READ BALLAD OF THE SERPENT TO UNDERSTAND MORE.





	Mother In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Read Ballad of the Serpent to understand. Seriously, it won't make sense without it.   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680290
> 
> Just to explain, I wanted Jughead to finally tell Alice about Charles being the dad. I've never really gotten around to it, but it's finally out there now, so, yeet

Jughead holds tight to his daughter, arms wrapped around her waist as she lays against his shoulder. He hasn’t talked much to Alice Cooper since the initial conversation he had with her when he got back from his run with Archie, and even then, it had been strained. Now, the woman stands in front of the open door, eyes somewhat wide. 

“Jughead,” she more asks than says, “Is something wrong? You don’t usually come here when Betty is out? She’s at Veronica’s if you-” 

He shakes his head, trying for a smile. “No, no, Misses Cooper, I actually came to talk to you, if you don’t mind?” 

The woman frowns, but moves out of the doorway, holding the door open for the other. “Yeah, sure, Jughead. What’d you need?” 

Jughead sets Jellybean down, watching his daughter instantly run to the television, which was turned onto some random cartoon. Alice had started leaving cartoons on when she realized Jughead coming around with JB would be far from an uncommon occurrence. Now, the boy walks in with a hushed tone. “Can we talk away from her?” He asks. 

She nods, her frown deepening as she leads him to the kitchen. “Of course. I’ll get you some orange juice.” There’s no  _ do you want any _ or anything of the sort, Alice knew her son-in-law’s habits by now. 

He gives a painful nod, moving to pull the paper out of his satchel, the same one he had presented to Betty when she found out whose child Jellybean really was. Now, he lays it flat on the table, eyes downcast and expression somber. Alice catches it but finishes pouring the juice before even attempting to get a good look at the paper he had presented her with. He’s silently thankful that she gives him something he can distract himself with, pushing the clear glass across the table. 

The paper has the same contents it still had when Betty saw it, though it now sat stained with tears. It has the results from his DNA test. It was a desperate plea to find out who really was Jellybean’s biological dad. He didn’t like the answers. And, judging by Alice’s expression and hand now pressed to her mouth, she didn’t, either. 

He knows what it says. He’s read it a million times. 

  
  


_ Subjects Name: Forsythia Pendelton Jones The Fourth, “Jellybean” _

_ Surrogate / Mother: Forsythe [previously Forsythia] Pendleton Jones The Third, “Jughead” _

_ Doner / Father: Charles Smith _

  
  


It still brings tears to his eyes. They sting now, but Alice seems to be sniffling her way through it. She forces herself into composure in a way he can’t. 

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out within an instant. She crumbles into apologies, uttered through tears. Jughead doesn’t respond, just holding her hand while they both fall to tears. Jellybean sits so obliviously in the other room. Jughead doubts he’ll ever tell her about any of this, but he does know that he never wants anything of the sort to happen to her. Even if it kills him, he’ll protect her. 

Alice holds tight to her son-in-law, still apologizing. He doesn’t have to say that it’s okay. She doesn’t need to hear confirmation. It goes unsaid, the two knowing, the two  _ understanding. _ Silently, they know that they need each other. Alice won’t dare let anything come at Jughead, not again. She had already had a lengthy, angry conversation with FP about how he had treated Jughead before, lord knows that this would make Jellybean an object of her affection and protection alike. He just silently hopes no one ever hurts her. He’d fear for them. 

-

Alice steps into spoiling Jellybean easier than jughead ever would have imagined. He had found that if she wasn’t with him or his group of friends, she was with FP or Alice, sometimes even both, protected by the two adults like she was their own. 

He knew that things had been rough with both adults for a long while, but they were fixing themselves up. Things were coming together and it helps jughead relax a little more than he cares to admit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
